1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable step and more particularly pertains to providing a step of an intermediate height for use with buses, small aircraft, and the like with a portable step.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of step stools is known in the prior art. More specifically, step stools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing access to greater heights are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,502 to Anderson discloses a folding step stool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,829 to Hoffman discloses a step stool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,629 to Schaffer et al. discloses a foldable step stool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,089 to Backwell discloses a foldable step stool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,437 to Caughey discloses a portable step stool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable step for providing a step of an intermediate height for use with buses, small aircraft, and the like.
In this respect, the portable step according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a step of an intermediate height for use with buses, small aircraft, and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable step which can be used for providing a step of an intermediate height for use with buses, small aircraft, and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.